


Yandere Leo Tmnt After School Activities

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt student and teacher rp
Relationships: LeoxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Leo smiled " I see we have a new student! Care to introduce yourself?" He asked Regina happily lovingly her sense of clothing   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I am Regina Mills. Its nice to meet everyone!" Regina said and then sat back down as she was waiting for Leo sensei to start the lesson.

Timeskip school was ending for the day

Regina was putting her school supplies and her homework into her backpack and almost exited the classroom.

Raph walked calmly over to Moon when every other student except for her already exited the classroom. He smirked at her and stroked her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo closed the door happily after all other students left except for Regina " Regina can you help me with something?"

Moon Blushes and pulls away nervously " M-Mr. Rapheal?" She backs away alittle uncomfortable.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina naive and innocent nodded as she got up and walked on over to him and she tilted her head to the side.

Raph picked her up making sure no one was around and took her and carried her out to his car strapping her in.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes darker innocently " S-sir are you taking me home? Rapheal? R-rapheal?" She was alittle scared but trusted Rapheal.

Leo smiled happily and kisses her head gently " Goodnight sweetheart ~" He grabs her neck and pressed on a pressure point knocking her out and swiftly picks her up and out to his car  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I started instead lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon was sitting in class on her phone listening to her teacher Rapheal give a demonstration on how a male and Female get in position to have sex or mate in his case...surprisingly she didn't skip this class like most students did cause she was alittle Interested. 

Dang it! XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hang on XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? Leos part?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo smiled " I see we have a new student! Care to introduce yourself?" He asked Regina happily lovingly her sense of clothing   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I am Regina Mills. Its nice to meet everyone!" Regina said and then sat back down as she was waiting for Leo sensei to start the lesson.

Timeskip school was ending for the day

Regina was putting her school supplies and her homework into her backpack and almost exited the classroom.

Raph walked calmly over to Moon when every other student except for her already exited the classroom. He smirked at her and stroked her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo closed the door happily after all other students left except for Regina " Regina can you help me with something?"

Moon Blushes and pulls away nervously " M-Mr. Rapheal?" She backs away alittle uncomfortable.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina naive and innocent nodded as she got up and walked on over to him and she tilted her head to the side.

Raph picked her up making sure no one was around and took her and carried her out to his car strapping her in.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes darker innocently " S-sir are you taking me home? Rapheal? R-rapheal?" She was alittle scared but trusted Rapheal.

Leo smiled happily and kisses her head gently " Goodnight sweetheart ~" He grabs her neck and pressed on a pressure point knocking her out and swiftly picks her up and out to his car  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina with her backpack still on her back lost consciousness and she fell limp in his arms.

Raph did not answer her as he drove off until he made it to his house 10 minutes later getting out and carrying her inside.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry slow eating   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo straps her in with extreme care and drove to his house on a hill listening to soft calming music , 16 minutes later he parks and gets out carrying her bridal style inside 

Moon Blushes and Looks at the house and whimpered starting to struggle " R-rapheal let me go! I wanna go home!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb gonna eat dinner   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol kk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina slowly stirred and her eyes widened after fluttering open and she squirmed and struggled in his arms crying.

Raph shook his head no and he put her down gently on his bed after locking his bedroom door and leaned down stroking her cheek and kissed her softly.

Leo held her tightly cooing at her " Awwe hello Sleeping beauty ~ Shh shh don't be scared your safe it's okay Shhh " Hugs her gentaly. 

Moon Blushes and Crys scared trembling as her heart swelled with love but her brain told her this was wrong and bad  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Eww! You’re disgusting Leo sensei! I’m a student you’re a teacher! This is forbidden! Now let me go!” Regina said struggling in his arms.

Raph kissed her again as he pinned her down underneath him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and he began to French kiss her roughly.

Moon Blushes and moans gently as she mewls " R-rapheal P-please stop b-before ah~ W-were gonna get in trouble Please!" 

Leo kisses her lovingly as he gently gropes her breasts and sides giving her loving bite and marks " Your mine~ And I am yours my love Shhh calm yourself"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina couldn’t out but let out moans for him as she arched her back and even whimpered against his lips in his powerful kiss on her.

Raph came out on top after entwining his tongue around hers and his hands groped her tits through her shirt and her bra as he grinded against her hips too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo takes off his and her clothes and kisses her deeply and lovingly pushing her against his bed sheets to add to his strength of what was to come soon

Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to escape " R-raph! Aha! N-nuuu~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Leo sensei please! Wh-why me? Why’re you doing this to me?!” Regina mewled out against his lips as she started to cry again.

Raph nipped and nibbled hickeys all across her neck shoulders marking the territory that was now his and the body that was now he too growling.

Leo Blushes and kisses her lovingly " Because I love you Regina I know it's sudden but I do truly love you " he said sincerely nipping at her neck making dark hickeys   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ah-ah Leo sensei please! I will call the cops on you for this once I get home!” Regina Warner him growling as she kicked him off of her heading for the door.

Raph then took off her clothes every single one of them as he suckled on a nipple and even bit at it too causing them nipple to harden.

Leo jumps up and tackles her down Growling as he holds her hands behind her back " Ooh a runner he? Well not for long missy!"

Moon winced and moaned " R-rapheal I said STOP!!" she kicked him off and grabbed her pepper spray from her bag and held it shakily   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Leo sensei stop! Or I will get you arrested! Let me go this instant!” Regina shouter as she was about to scream for help hoping someone would hear her.

Raph took it away from her very fast throwing it across the room as he began to suckle on the other nipple while grinding and dry humping against her crotch grunting.

Leo covers her mouth as he bites her neck marking her as his and his alone " Your mine!~"

Moon Screams and moans crying hitting his chest " R-RAPH!! Ah! Stop! I-it hurts! Y-your tip hurts!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina managed to get his hand off of her mouth but at this rate it seemed like fighting and protesting were for naught so she gave up and just let him do what he wanted to her whimpering.

“Sweetheart I’m still wearing my clothes baby!” Raph churred and chirped to her as he fingered her opening and he thrusted and penetrated two fingers inside of her.

Leo gently pushes 2 fingers against her clit and strokes her " Mmm so soft~" he churrs and chirps happily gently penetrates her   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina arched her back spreading out her legs even further as she scratched his shoulders sobbing.

Raph rubbed played with and stroked her pussy inside along inner lining as he groaned.

Leo Growls and Groans as he pumped his fingers stroking her walls and churrrs lovingly " Shhh love shh~"

Moon Blushes and melws in pleasure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh no I’m so sorry! I never knew you replied! Doing my part now! DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned and grunted in pleasure and in pure bliss loving what he was doing to her. Even though it was wrong.

Raph then took out his fingers and he started to thrusted his dick into her running it along her inner cavity as he grunted from how tight she was chirping.

Leo churrs and loves her facial expressions " Mm Regina your so cute~" he pulls his fingers out and Thrusts inside her tunneling deep inside her core

Sorry was thinking!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok that’s fine   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina gasped and screamed loudly in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Get outta me Leo sensei! It’s hurts too freakin badly!”

Raph waited until he could ram into her harder faster and deeper but he was sure she was in pain right so he waited until it subsided.

Leo Groans and stays extremely still waiting for her to feel only pleasure holding her hands gently " Shh shh my love ...shhh you okay?"

Moon cried and tried to push him off " Please! Please don't do it! Get outta me!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina pretty soon adjusted to him nodding as she moaned and mewled in pleasure arching her back and scratching his shoulders.

Raph started moving his hips into her going deeper faster rougher and harder into her than ever before while he bit her neck chirping.

Moon arches and moans loudly " AHH!! Ohhh god! Aha! Yes! Wait! N-no this is ah bad!"

Leo smiled and held her hips tightly and started thrusting hard and fast slapping his waist forward and bite and sucked her sweet spot and made dark bruises   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
See you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Bye sissy X3   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back cannot sleep XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol yay!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name in pleasure as she completely surrendered her body to him moaning too.  
"Ahh when I get my phone Leo sensei you are gonna go to jail!"

Raph growled and he kissed and licked her all over her face while he pounded and humped her at an increased pace and speed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon arched and moaned whimpering and mewling " R-raph ahh! Aha! Ahnnn!~"

Leo Growls and churrs ignoring her and pounded harder faster deeper inside her till he felt inside her womb " Mm I-I'll break it then!"

“Leo sensei please! This is child rape and it is wrong! Snap out of it please!” Regina mewled and whimpered out as she sobbed arching her back as well.

Raph grinded into her hips and churred and chirped as he thrusted and rammed away at her pussy burying himself even deeper than before in her.

Leo Groans and Thrusts harder and harder spanking her gentaly as he went even deeper and faster " Grrr fuck so tight!~"

Moon Blushes and throws her head back " Ahhh Raphael Please!! Please stop! I-I can't! I can't take much more!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina cried out as she accidentally grinded against him as she gripped his shoulders and she grunted and mewled softly.

Raph hit her g spot multiple times before reaching his high and he released his explosive seeds deep into her womb while grunting.

Leo grunts and Groans loudly thrusting even harder " I-I'm close!" He lifts her waist higher and pounded deeper inside of her.

Moon Gasps and cums hard arching as moans loudly " AHHHH!!"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
RegIna reached her high as she went to her end and she orgasmed heavily all over his cock inside her.

Raph pulled out and slipped out of her panting and grunting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Reginas eyes were red from crying and she had bags under her eyes because she was up most of the night.

Raph woke up and stroked his gorgeous mates cheek and kissed her lips softly saying good morning to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo woke up and saw her state and frowns sadly untieing her and takes her to bathe " It's okay honey...you'll be okay"

Moon suddenly wakes up and punches him with all her might and cuffs him up that she found under his pillow and gets up running to her backpack and takes out her phone shaking terribly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Regina struggled in his arms and socked him square in his jaw and ran to the door.  
"You did this to me you fuckin sick disgusting jackass pedophile!"

Raph growled and struggled trying to get free. He used his mouth to pick up his sai and threw it at her phone which caused her phone to br destroyed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Yelps and cries out the sai accidentally cuts her arm as she looks at him and Looks around throwing on her undies, bra and a large shirt and runs to his front door her arm bleeding alot

Leo Growls and runs after her " Get back here!" He was faster then her and blocked her into a corner smirking " Bad girl~ looks like your sensi has to punish you ~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina shielded herself and she backed away from him hysterically sobbing and screamed hoping someone would hear her.

Raph growled finally using his strength to break free and he tackled her down grabbing her knocking her out and went to get the first aid kit for her arm.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry watching sharks with fam! XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Well plz do your part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo pins her and covers her mouth Chuckling " Ooh sweetheart no one will hear you~ Were very far away from the closest home and city~" He kisses her nose and held her tightly knocking her out.

Moon laid limp tears falling rapidly down her cheek as she Whimpers in her sleep crying   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Poor Regina right she passed out said to him I fuckin hate you. I do not love you at all and she fell into his arms crying.

Raph quickly stitched up her arm and then bandaged it. Thank god his sai did not hit any major vein or artery.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I'm here I'm sorry sissy!   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Cleaning up   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon woke up and saw the needle and cried harder and shakes curling up her little hand purple and black from punching Raph as she hiccuped and covered her neck not to be knocked out again.

Leo Chuckles and smiles kissing her neck " You will love me soon sweetheart ~ Now I have to wash and dress you up" he said taking her back up to his bathroom and locks the door and tuning on the bath and cuffs her hands together   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
20 minutes later Regina fluttered her eyes open and she sighed looking up at him with hollowlike eyes. She stopped talking to him for now becoming mute.

Raph tried to calm her down saying that he loved her and he saved her life. He also asked her to please give him a chance. He hugged her tightly to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo frowns sadly and Sighs washing her body gently making sure she was squeaky clean and gently rinces her down washing her hair next using strawberry scented soap.

Moon Flinches and starts shaking " P-please Raph I-I....I wanna go home..Please....w-why did you do this to me?......Why?" She closed her eyes and hugs him tightly crying out in sadness   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina just blinked as she gave up completely of ever being free and away from him. Obviously he would not let her see anyone ever again.

"Because I am in love with you dammit!!!" Raph shouted and kissed and suckled on her neck passionately and softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon yelps and tenses crying more her ears sensitive now as she shakily holds his head close trying to make him happy and calm down.

Leo sighs and kisses her forehead " I'm sorry....I'm so so sorry Regina....Please forgive me ..." Hugs her gentaly while he tears up " I'm a damn fool" He whispers into her ear how much he loves her and cared for her and wanted to make her happy   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
All Regina did was nod and asked him to uncuff her. She said would stay with him since he was not ever gonna let her leave.

Raph just kissed her lips now full of passion and he even hugged her to him making her sit down on his lap.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You now   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and moans shakily and Yelps trembling on his lap as she Hiccups and waits to be hit or knocked out or Raped again.

Leo uncuffed her and took her out the tub and hugged her close kissing her all over her head and rubbs her back soothingly nuzzling her head " Shhh I'm sorry "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I am not ever allowed to leave am I? You wanna keep me prisoner so that way I do not rat you out and you get thrown in jail right?"

Raph just stroked her cheek with his hand gently and softly wanting to show her how gentle he could be to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night and your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Hiccups and Looks into his eyes whimpering " I-I'm never getting out...huh? Your gonna s-show me love then use me...w-what happens if I get pregnant? W-will you hurt me?....W-Will you kill m-my babies?" Her golden green eyes shine as the sun hits her face making her eyes sparkle with tears.

Leo shakes his head " No.....never I just want to love you Regina....Please? I want to be with you forever and start a family with you " he says.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um redo your part. Make Leo say to her she cannot ever leave   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okie dokie!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo shakes his head " No you cannot ever leave...but I love you Regina....Please give me a chance to show you my love...Please? I want you to be with me forever and have a family with you"

Regina sighed and nodded seeing as she had no other choice in the matter. If she had to be miserable the rest of her life then so be it.

“I will not kill our babies and I will definitely not hurt you baby! Please! All I ask is that you please give me a chance!” Raph purred to her nuzzling her neck.

Leo smiled and kissed her lips gently rubbing her tummy and imagined the beautiful family they would have, honestly he'd give her the world but he desperately wanted a family with her, maybe it make her complete and she'd see the love he has for her.

Leo churrs and kisses her deeply " I love you Regina Please Please give me a chance to give you happiness...I know you don't love me right now but i want to show you want I'd do for our family and you".

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling happily alittle bit of trust forming   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol sorry sissy thinking   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok and I will see you tomorrow. Getting sleepy DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heh same goodnight sissy love ya sweet dreams   
Today at 1:42 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina sighed and nodded still frowning as she hugged him tightly to her and kissed his cheek.

Raph nodded and set her down so happy as he kissed her all over her face asking her what she would like to eat for breast fast as he walked to the kitchen.

Moon smiled happily giggling " Walffles? And bacon?" She stands up alittle " I-I can help"

Leo hugged her back a kisses her deeply and lovingly as he asked her what she wanted to eat for breakfast and picked her up walking to the kitchen.


End file.
